


Punish Me

by xenaamazon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee likes to play games, and Tom is more than happy to comply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

Tom sat at the table, watching as Renee placed the dishes from dinner into the sink. “That was delicious,” he said, smoothing out his tie, “What's for pudding?” Renee turned around, and gave him a nice view of her cleavage which was highlighted nicely by her low cut dress.

“Actually, I didn't make anything for pudding.” She turned back around, and bent down to pick up a spoon that had fallen on the floor. Tom couldn't help but notice that she had chosen to wear a black thong to go with her too short dress, and suddenly realized the game that Renee was playing.

“Really?” he inquired, a smile playing on his lips, and his eyebrow arching. He stood up and moved his chair away from the table, before sitting down again. He closed his eyes, regaining his composure and preparing himself. “On a night as important as this, you didn't make pudding?” Renee spun back around to face him, placing her hands on the counter as she leaned up against it. She bit her lower lip, and shook her head. “And what do you think I'm going to do about that, naughty girl?”

“Punish me?” It wasn't so much a question as plea. Tom tilted his head down ever so slightly, and glared up at Renee before patting his thigh to indicate what he wanted her to do.

Renee hesitated a moment before taking a step towards Tom. “Now,” he growled, and she quickly made her way over to him, carefully placing herself over his lap. Tom placed his hand behind one of Renee's knees, and slowly drew it up her thigh, folding the skirt of her dress up to expose her round ass. He squeezed both cheeks with both hands, before quickly slapping one of them, causing a small squeak to escape from Renee's lips. Tom made a tisking noise, “You have a long way to go, if you keep making noise like that,” he drew his hand back and slapped her ass again, a little harder this time, “I'll have to find a way to shut you up. Do you understand?” SMACK

Renee pressed her lips together, but couldn't completely stop the small noise of surprise from escaping her, yet still she nodded her head. “I didn't hear you.” Tom said, slapping her ass with even more force, marveling in how her ass was beginning to redden already.

“Yes Sir.” Renee answered as Tom slapped her ass hard enough to make her jump a little, grabbing onto the legs of the chair to steady herself. The gentle touch of Tom smoothing his hands over her now sore ass was a stark contrast from the hard slaps she had received, but she welcomed it just as much as she had the slaps, knowing he would soon continue. To her surprise he slipped a single finger to run along her folds, testing her wetness through the thin fabric of her panties. The feel of it caused her to moan in spite of her efforts to keep her mouth closed.

“Not only are you soaking wet, but you can't even keep quite about it.” Tom said, keeping his voice even and calm, and just a little lower than his usual speaking tone. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, gently moving aside her chestnut hair. “I want you to strip, everything but your shoes, and then I want you on the table.”

Renee quickly pulled herself off of Tom's lap, and without even a glance at him took off her clothes, stood at the table and laid her body on it, her ass raised nicely both by the high heels she wore and the manner in which she had placed herself on the table. Tom licked his lips in anticipation as he watched her, he had grown to love these little punishments almost as much as Renee did.

He stood up and made his way over to her, picking up her discarded panties as he went. He stood behind her, taking her hips in his hands as he pressed his growing erection against her bare ass, the feeling of the fabric of his trousers against her slightly sore skin caused her to whimper again. Tom couldn't help himself, and chuckled a little, “My, my, you really are a naughty girl tonight, aren't you? Well, it's a good thing I know just how to take care of that.” He took Renee's hands and pulled her arms into alignment with her body, helping her to wrap her hands around the edge of the table beside her hips. “Don't. Let. Go”

“Yes Sir.” Renee answered as she griped the table a little tighter.

Tom leaned over her, gently picking up her head to once again whisper in her ear the single word “Good” before shoving her panties in her mouth as a make shift gag and placing her cheek against the cold hard wood of the table. He took a step back and looked at Renee, pressed up against the table, her own panties peeking out between her full lips, waiting for more of the punishment she had asked from him. He unbuckled his belt, and couldn't help but notice that Renee adjusted her stance slightly at the sound of him slowly removing it. He carefully folded the belt over itself, and gently rubbed his hand over her ass before pulling back and landing a blow of the belt across her sensitive skin. Renee couldn't help moving slightly with the blow, and grunting around her makeshift gag, but still she held tight to the table. Tom landed another blow before Renee had fully recovered from the first one, and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. It was two more hard blows in quick succession before Renee felt Tom pry her fingers from the table and fold her arms over the small of her back.

She grasped onto her arms as she felt Tom wrap his belt around her arms to hold them in place. After making sure she was secure, he once again moved his attention to her soaking wet cunt, slipping a single finger deep inside her causing her whole body to shutter. He slipped a second one in before slowly pumping them in and out of her, as he palmed his straining erection through his pants, watching as Renee's juices began to drip down her thighs. He curled his finger to press against her g-spot as he slipped his thumb around her aching clit, only to be rewarded with her moaning against her panties, legs shaking as he felt her cumming around his fingers. He quickly removed his hand and knelt down behind her, placing his mouth against her dripping cunt and circling his tongue around her clit before lapping up her juices.

The whimper Renee let out around her gag was Tom's breaking point, and he quickly stood up, kicked Renee's feet further apart while he removed his throbbing cock from its restraint and without further warning pushed himself fully into her. He pulled himself from her, almost completely, and slapped her ass before slamming back into her. Renee strained her arms in an attempt to find leverage, but the belt held tight. Tom grasped her shoulders and pulled her up and pressed her against his chest pinching her nipples between his fingers as he rapidly moved himself against her, causing Renee to struggle against him as she felt herself once again slipping over the edge and came around him.

Tom quickly pulled out, despite his desperate need to cum along with her, but he wasn't quite done with her punishment. He pressed a finger on her clit and rubbed it until he felt her begin to relax against him once more. He carefully lowered her back on the table, and removed the belt holding her arms. He then gently rolled her over, and began to slowly kiss up her body until finally he was able to whisper in her ear, “Just one more, baby, I promise.” He reached up and removed Renee's panties, tossing them back on the floor with her dress before claiming her mouth with his own. She returned the kiss with a fevered passion, and reached down between them to stroke his cock, still slick from being inside of her.

Tom reached down and grabbed her wrist, and pinned it beside her head. “Still naughty,” he mused, a small smile playing on his lips as he slowly eased himself into her once again. He quickly removed his tie, and wrapped it around her throat and gently pulled on it, restricting her breath. He lay over her once again, bracing himself on the table. Renee wrapped her self around him, as if she could draw him deeper into her by doing so, gasping for breath in the moments that Tom let up on the tie. It wasn't long before Renee felt herself cumming around Tom, the feel of her cunt clamping down on him caused him to release his hold on the tie, allowing Renee to gasp for breath in her euphoria, the sudden rush of oxygen into her lungs adding a different element to her orgasm. He could feel himself slipping closer to the edge as she came, and he reached down between them to press on her clit, trying to draw out her orgasm as he felt himself empty into her as he came.

They stayed like that a few moments, entwined with each other, Tom slowly softening within Renee while they regained their senses. Slowly Tom pulled himself off of Renee, and walked back over to the chair, pulling it back over to the table and once again sitting on it. He helped Renee sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, encasing her, stroking her hair and feeling the softness of her skin against his own. It took her a couple of moments before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

Tom smiled, it was the signal he was waiting for, and he gently gave her hip a pat. “You know, I do believe I managed to pick up some pastries from the bakery on my way home.” Renee pulled her head from Tom's shoulder, her eyebrow quirked.

“Is that so?”

“Well, you really didn't think I'd have you make your own birthday cake, did you?” Renee giggled, and Tom pulled her closer to him, a smile spread wide across his face. “Happy Birthday, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my own little Renee!!!! who inspired this little missive by writing me a note saying "punish me"


End file.
